The present invention relates generally to the design and construction of a gas turbine engine combustor having a high temperature chute for directing airflow into the combustor. More particularly, in one embodiment of the present invention, a combustor chute is secured to the combustor liner by a mechanical retaining ring. Although the present invention was developed for use in a gas turbine engine, certain applications may be outside this field.
A long-recognized need by many gas turbine engine designers is to achieve both a greater thermodynamic efficiency and increased power output per unit of engine weight. Currently, increased efficiency and engine performance can be obtained by increasing the operating temperature of the hot working fluid. Theoretically, a gas turbine engine could operate at stoichiometric combustion ratios in order to extract the greatest possible energy from the fuel consumed. However, temperatures at stoichiometric and even non-stoichiometric combustion are generally beyond the endurance capabilities of traditional metallic gas turbine engine components.
The hot working fluid in the gas turbine engine results from the combustion of a fuel mixture within a combustor. Air is introduced through an opening in a combustor liner into the combustion chamber to provide the desired fuel mixture. In order to enhance the combustion process, many gas turbine engine designs utilize a metal combustor chute that is welded to the combustor liner to direct the air into the combustor chamber. The welded metal chute design has limited the type of materials used in the combustor chute and does not facilitate replacement of combustor chutes that have been damaged or eroded by the environment.
Although the prior technique utilizing a welded metal combustor chute is a step in the right direction, the need for additional improvement still remains. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and non-obvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a combustor chute formed of a high temperature resistant material.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a combustor chute assembly comprising a replaceable combustor chute and a mechanical fastener.
Another form of the present invention contemplates an apparatus, comprising: a mechanical housing; a combustor liner located within and spaced from the housing and having at least one opening therethrough, the combustor liner defining a space adapted for the combustion of a fuel; a member having a first end and a second end and a passageway therethrough adapted for the passage of a fluid into the space for the combustion of fuel, the first end received within the at least one opening and the second end extending into the space; and means for releasably fastening the first end with the liner.
Yet another form of the present invention contemplates a combustor for a gas turbine engine comprising: a mechanical housing; a combustor liner located within the housing and defining a combustion chamber adapted for the combustion of a fuel, the combustion liner having at least one opening therein; a passageway formed between the mechanical housing and the combustor liner, the passageway adapted for the passage of a fluid to the at least one opening; at least one combustor chute having a first portion received within the at least one opening and in fluid communication with the passageway and a second portion extending into the combustion chamber; and a removable fastener engaging with the at least one combustor chute to releasably secure the at least one combustor chute with the combustor liner.
Also, another form of the present invention contemplates a gas turbine engine combustor chute, comprising: a single piece body member having a first end and a second end with a passageway therethrough, the first end having a fastener-receiving portion adapted to receive a fastener therein and to secure the first end with a combustor liner.
Yet another form of the present invention contemplates a method of installing a combustor chute within a gas turbine engine combustor, comprising: positioning the combustor chute within the combustion chamber; inserting one end of the combustor chute into an opening formed in a combustor liner of the combustor; passing at least a portion of the one end of the combustor chute through the combustor liner so that it extends from the liner; and engaging a mechanical fastener with the portion of the combustor chute extending from the combustor liner.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique combustor chute for a gas turbine engine.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.